


Slice of Heaven

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Post-Canon, Slow Dancing, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Viktor is able to calm Yuuri down from feeling anxious.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Slice of Heaven

Yuuri paced across the apartment. His anxiety was getting the better of him and his normal outlet was unavailable due to the stay-at-home orders in place. Exercise always helped him clear his mind so he resorted to pacing. He hated when his anxiety got like this. He felt so overwhelmed that he ended up doing nothing at all. At least by going to the rink he could get some practice in while clearing his mind.

A snore broke the silence of the room and he looked down at the poodle currently taking a nap on the sofa. Makkachin had initially followed Yuuri’s pacing but had quickly grown bored. The poodle had then watched him from the sofa before deciding that taking a nap but a better option than watching his owner pace up and down the same place.

He stopped pacing as he faced the window and stood in front of it. He looked out over the city. His mind was surprisingly blank as he looked down at the empty streets. It seemed that the pacing had worked on clearing his mind but he still felt anxious.

He didn’t know how long he’d been standing there when he heard keys in the lock. The same noise woke Makkachin up who had run to the door and barked as his other owner came through the door with groceries. Viktor headed headed to the kitchen and put the groceries down before disappearing into the bedroom.

Yuuri stayed where he was and concentrated on the noises coming from Viktor as he got changed. The shuffling of fabric, the click of a door, and the sound of the shower turning on. They were all welcome distractions from his own thoughts. He had vague recollections of Viktor saying that he was going to wait to have his normal morning shower until he came back from shopping. Simply knowing that Viktor was back at home seemed to ease something in him.

He scoffed at himself. Makkachin barked in response and Yuuri couldn’t help smiling down at the poodle and giving a few pets. Makkachin eventually tired of pets and walked away. It wasn’t until he heard their bedroom door open that he realised that Makkachin left him to get pets from Viktor.

Arms soon encircled his waist and a head rested on his shoulder. He let go of a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he felt Viktor behind him. He closed his eyes and took comfort in his presence. He put his hands over Viktor’s and leaned his head against his. The two stood in silence and Yuuri could feel himself calming down. It was amazing the effect being in Viktor’s arms had on him.

“Everything okay, my love?” Viktor asked as he tightened his hold.

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, it is. Just got a bit anxious.”

“Are you okay?” Viktor grew worried as he knew how bad Yuuri’s anxiety could get. It had taken him longer than he would have liked to learn what to do when his love’s anxiety got bad.

Yuuri nodded again, “Yeah, I am.” He turned around in Viktor’s arms and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist, “I love you.”

Viktor kissed the top of his head, “I love you too.”

He smiled down at Yuuri, his smile large and heart shaped. It was always a joy to hear Yuuri express his feelings and it filled him with joy and he felt like his heart was going to burst with how much he loved the man in his arms. He hummed which caused Yuuri to pull away and look up at him. Viktor’s only answer was to bend down and kiss him. Yuuri responded and the two indulged in some gentle but passionate kisses.

Another snore broke the silence and broke the two lovers apart. They laughed realising that Makkachin had decided to take another nap on the sofa. They smiled at each other at the poodle’s antics.

Viktor’s attention was taken by the radio when an old Russian love song came on the radio. It was one he had listened to frequently and his smile grew wider as an idea came to mind. He held his hand up to Yuuri, “Dance with me?”

Yuuri blushed and took Viktor’s hand. The two swayed on the spot and slowly turned in a circle as the song played on the radio. Yuuri tucked his head as far as he could into the junction between Viktor’s neck and shoulder as they danced. His anxiety had almost entirely calmed down and now he was beginning to feel tired, but he didn’t want this to end. He still couldn’t believe that this was his life. He was engaged to his idol and he lived in Russia with the love of his life and their poodle. He knew that his anxiety would never go away but when there were moments like this, he knew he could deal with it. As long as he had Viktor by his side.


End file.
